Saint Morgifs
by zeldahope9
Summary: Summary: Wait Wolframs A girl? Wolfram Bielefelt is 17 years old and move from england to her new school in Japan .Where she meets the love of her life... CHAPTER 8 UP! All right to whom ever owns kyo kara maoh/maou BTW the photo at the top is meant to be Wolfram and Yuuri and yes i made it (on a website called chibi maker)
1. Chapter 1: Dont Eat the soup

**Hi guy's new Fanfiction I GAVE UP ON MY LADY AND PRINCE CUSE I FOUND I HATED MY OWN STORY and that's why it went all crappy.**

** Twihard4321 "ha more like you can't spell"**

** Me: "…..go suck….my…dead cat!"**

** Twihard4321: "ha. That all you got!?"**

** Me: "n-n-no"**

** Twihard4321: "…wolframs gay!"**

** Me: *crying in emo corner***

** Twihard4321: "well enjoy her Fanfiction" *points at zeldahope9***

** Me: *sniff* "whatever all I want is my teddy.**

**Chapter: 1 ****_Don't eat the soup _**

**Words: 1,272**

**Pages: 5**

**Rated : K**

**Disclaimer: all right's to whomever own kyo Kara maoh. :D**

_Dear dairy _

_I have just moved house from my beloved country England to Tokyo in japan! I don't know I will live I mean is it me or I think the people there are so well clever._

_I bet everyone in my class is going to call me a dumb blond or something like that well I'll just have to find out!_

_So that's all I have to say well it's about 21:58 I better get some sleep after all don't want to wake up late on the first day of school._

_~ Wolfram _

Wolfram placed her Dairy under her pillow and went to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"GET UP!" Cecilie shouted shacking wolfram by the shoulders.

"No not the bunny….."Wolfram mumbled as she rolled over in her bed.

"That it I'll get Gwendal to wake you up….." Cecilie started to say when she finally got answer "NO…..I'm up….."Wolfram said sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Okay! Now I can't have my only daughter going to school with her hair like that now?" Cecilie asked

"Mom I don't need to do anything with it. Just let me get changed!" wolfram said as she dogged the brush Cecilie had in her hand.

"FINE!" Cecilie shouted as she walked out the door.

"Finally…" wolfram said as she grabbed her school uniform

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Wolfram Hun! Want anything for breakfast?" Cecilie shouted up the stairs

"No mom I'm late as it is okay!" Wolfram shouted

"What about lunch?" Cecilie questioned

"Got money mom" she called back as she ran past her mom

"Well see yak mom" wolfram called about to shut the door

"Wolfram Hun your skirt abit to low" Cecilie said

"MOM!" wolfram shouted

"Well don't want to show all the boys what they could have"

Wolfram just ran outside not even answering Cecilie.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Yes on my way to school wonder what it's gonna be like there?_ Wolfram thought to herself _God I'm going to be late if I don't run! But I hate running oh well this is a matter of life or death…..I will RUN!_ Then at that second wolfram started to sprint up the road where a lot's of other kid where walking. Wolfram stopped running when she caught up with the other kid's.

They didn't pay too much attention to her which was good the last thing she needed was a bunch of kid offering to help her after all wolfram was a young independent woman.

As she made her way to the school gate she was greeted with lot of

"Who's _she"_ and

"WOW I mean look at that hair its _blond_!" or

_"_OMG she's so_ pretty"_

Wolfram just walked past the on lookers as she made her way to the reception.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hum…..hi" wolfram said to the grey haired woman behind the desk

No answer

Wolfram cleared her through

"Hello…." She waited 3 second for the woman to reply

"Yes?" the woman said with no emotion in her voice

"I would like to know what class room I'm in please?" she said with her politest tone

The woman looked wolfram up and down and asked "Name?" wolfram replied "wolfram Bielefelt" the old woman typed in the name on the computer and looked up "classroom 3B"

"Thank you "wolfram said as she left the room

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Well I'm finally at my class "she said to herself

"Now to open the door" she continued

She pulled on the door but it would not open after that she tried to push it _how the hell do you open this?_ Suddenly the door slid open and there stood the teacher.

"Oh that's how you open it." Wolfram said a slight blush crossing her face

"Are you going to come in or not?" the teacher asked

"Oh y-y-yes" wolfram said

Wolfram walked into the class room and stood at the front of the class where she was looking at her shoes. The teacher walked past her and sat behind his desk.

"Everybody I want to introduce you to our new member of the class she has just moved from England and is still not to how life is in japan so be nice to her" the teacher said

"Hi I'm wolfram" she said still looking down

"Welcome wolfram" the class said in unison

"Well my name I Mr Takashima and I will be your form teacher"

Wolfram smiled as she looked up.

"Well you can sit by…..Mr ken Murata "the teacher said pointing the seat out

Wolfram walked over to her desk and sat down and listened to what Mr Takashima had to say about whatever he was saying.

Time went quiet fast as wolfram took notes and answer questions and soon it was lunch.

The bell rang

"Well class lets go get our food then?" Mr Takashima said

Everybody took that as an indication to go

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey wolfram want to eat with us?" a bunch of girls asked

"No eat with us!" a bunch of boys shouted

Wolfram just ignored them as she watched ken murata walk away

"Hey Ken wait up!" wolfram shouted as she jogged to catch him up.

"What?" he asked in a cool voice

"Can I eat with you?" she asked

"S-s-sure" he said with a tinge of pink on his checks

Wolfram followed Ken outside where he sat in the shade of a big oak tree.

"Wolfram are you gonna sit?" ken murata asked pulling his lunch from his bag

"I need to go by my lunch meet you back here okay?" wolfram said as she pulled out her money

"Sure I wait" he answer

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wolfram walked up to the place the where severing food and grabbed a tray.

"Well what to get?" she said thinking allowed

"Uhm…. The best thing to get is the rice balls but whatever you do don't get the soup" a boy with next to wolfram said

"Thank you "she smiled at the boy

"You're welcome" he replied with the goofiest looking smile ever

"What's your name?" wolfram asked the boy

"Yuuri" the boy said

"Oh you're in my class" wolfram said

"Yes I am" Yuuri replied

"Oh it your turn" yuuri said

"Thanks'" wolfram said as she slid her tray up

"What do ya want?" the man behind the severing booth asked

"Rice balls pleas"

The man grabbed the plate from the tray and placed to large rice ball on it and then handed it back to wolfram.

"Thank you" she said walking away to pay for lunch

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Well I hope you liked my first chapter I think I'm getting better at these :D well if you liked the and you want more you know all you have to do is comment and stuff like that (Wink wink tap tap) And me and my good pal twihard4321 might just be writing a harry potter crossover with Kyo Kara Maoh ;)

Twihard4321: "I told you not to tell anybody!"

Me: "I'm sorry p-p-please don't hit me!"

Twihard4321: "Zeldahope9 I'm disappointed in you" *pound's thist in hand

Me: "help me!" *Crying on the floor*


	2. Chapter 2 : meet Mia

**Ha chapter 2 yes! I would like to say a little thank you to a few people who I think have are AMAZING!**

**Thanks too:**

**Jjnarufan: love you name!**

**Linkandwolframlover: … thinking of something to type…..THANK'S!**

**Loveblackbulterto: OMG I like that anime too!**

**Reignstein : thanks for the comment :D**

**ME: "that's all the thanks I need to put"**

**Twihard4321: *tap's shoulder* **

**ME: "where did you come from?"**

**Twihard4321: "I think you forgetting to say thank to someone" *points at self-***

**ME: " no pretty sure I said thank to everyone who commented or favorited" **

**Twihard4321: " zeldahope9 you do remember what happen at the end of the last chapter?"**

**ME: "yes I do I don't want that to happen again so" *turns to reader***

**Twihard4321: "go on …." * pulls a cricket bat from behind back***

**ME: " where the F**** did you get that?" * Side step away from twihard4321***

**Twihard4321: " what you don't know won't hurt you….. Carry on with the thanks you were about to say!"**

**ME: "…." *looks at Twhard4321 holding bat above her head* "and thank you Twihard4321"**

**Twihard4321 "arrr thanks " *looks at Zeldahope9***

**ME: "okay and on with the chapter" * and screen fades away***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 2: Meet Mia**

Wolfram walked outside only to find that ken murta was talking to yuuri! She walked over to the too boy's and stood there.

"Hey wolfram this is my best friend yuuri" murta said gesturing at yuuri

"Oh. We have met already" wolfram said looking at yuuri

Ken looked at wolfram and yuuri and smiled "well I hope yuuri was nice to you"

"Oh Couse I was I would never let anyone eat _that_ soup" yuuri answered

Murta laughed and sat back down under the oak tree

"Hey Wolfram" Yuuri said

"What?" she asked

"Well me and murata are going to hang out at the town later today wanna come with us?" said Yuuri shoving a rice ball in his mouth

"Sure I love too!" wolfram beamed back at the two boys

Suddenly ken Murta asked "you going to eat that?"

"Uh" Wolfram said "oh take it I'm not hungry anyways."

Murat took the rice ball and took a bite out of it "Yum"he said after he ate the rice ball

"Murta if you carry on eating like that your blow up like a balloon!" Yuuri said making a round figure in the air.

They all laughed and continued to chat until they heard the bell go.

Wolfram looked at the two boys and asked "Where's the class?"

The two boy laughed "come on it's not that hard to remember!" yuuri said smiling at wolfram.

Wolfram blushed and pushed her hair out of the way of her eyes.

"Just follow us we will get you safly to class" Murta said as he helped wolfram off the ground.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wolfram was back in class and thinking of her two friends and how nice they were to her she couldn't wait to tell her mom and two brother about school and her friends…yes she could well telling her mom anyway wolfram could just imagine if she invited yuuri or ken to her house

"_OH. So your my daughters __guy friend__ well I hope you haven't been __up to anything__ I wouldn't want my daughter getting knocked up at __such a young age__" the imaginary Cecilie said._

Wolfram shudders at the thought of her mom speaking to her friends.

Then someone taped wolfram from behind.

Wolfram turned around to see a brunet haired girl "yes?" wolfram asked the girl

"Hi my name Mia Ito I would just like to say me and would like to know if you want to be my friend?" Mia asked

"I would love to!" wolfram said happily

"MISS WOLFRAM!" Mr Takashima shouted "NO TALKING WHEN IM TEACHING!"

Wolfram shrank back into her chair when mia stood up and said "Mr Takashima she was only helping me with the question." Mia said pointing at the board

"That's the best thing you could come up with Miss Mia Ito?" the teacher said challenger her

"Oh sorry sir didn't realise this would end in black mail. Can I have a word with you now?" Mia added.

Mr Takashima walked out the door but before Mia went out she smiled

_She smiled?_ Wolfram thought

The hole class was talking and screaming (my Spanish class in real life is like this) at the top of their lungs.

But as soon as Mr Takashima walked back in the class fell silent

"Class dismissed "he said as he walked to his desk and slammed his head on the table

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey how did Mia do that?" wolfram asked Murat

"Oh that. Her dad is the president of the education centre round here she proudly said something about taking his job away." Yuuri said

"Oh" wolfram said holding her bag close as she walked down the road with the two boys

"Well she got you out of detention didn't she so what to worry about?" ken Murta added as they reached the shopping centre (mall in America)

Wolfram suddenly asked "where to first?"

Both yuuri and ken where smiling and I unison said "arcade!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wolfram just watched as the two boys ran into the arcade.

"Just like a kid when it sees's sweats (candy in America)" wolfram said as she made her way in the arcade

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When wolfram was in the arcade she looked around just to see a lode of old looking games

"What a bummer I wanted to play guitar hero as well" she muttered under her breath

After a while of walking around wolfram saw Murta and yuuri playing on what looked like a street fighter game.

"Hi guys" wolfram said

"WOLFRAM NOW LOOKS YUURI WINNING AND ALL YOUR FALT!" Murta screamed as his character got smashed to the floor

"Ken don't be nasty to her "yuuri scolded Murta

"Don't worry wolfram I will win this fight for you" yuuri said as he tripple combo Murta's character

Wolfram blushed a shad of pin of what yuuri had just said.

_Is it me or dose any one also think yuuri look cute? _ Wolfram thought to herself she hit her head and then said "I'm going to looking some cloths shop's Kay?"

"Kay" the two boys said

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Where to go first? _Wolfram thought as she stood outside the arcade

"Wwwwooooooolllllllfffffffrrrrraaaaammmm!" screamed a girl running at her

"Mia!?" wolfram answer

As soon as Mia was close to wolfram she hugged her

"What are you doing here? Where did you go after you talked to sir?" wolfram said

Mia stopped hugging wolfram and answered "well to answer the first question I here to shop till I drop and the second one I call my dad to get someone to pick me up."

"Oh" was all that wolfram could say

Mia looked at wolfram and said "I want to buy you a cosplay outfit!"

"A what!" wolfram said

"Don't worry I have plenty of money with me" Mia said dragging wolfram to the cosplay shop

"But I don't want a cosplay!" wolfram protested

"Oh don't worry you will look cute in it any ways" Mia said still pulling wolfram by the arm

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Yay chapter 2 hoped you liked it sorry for bad grammar or stuff like that**

**ME: "nice hat"**

**Twihard4321:"no right"**

**ME: "wonder if it fire proof?" *pulling match out of pocket***

**Twihard4321: "I don't know but it is water proof" *still not seeing the lit match zeldahope9 has in her hand***

**ME: "well that won't help at all" *drops match on hat***

**Twihard4321: "of Couse not" *sniffs* "are you cooking something?"**

**ME: "no"*turns around and dose an evil chuckle***

**Twihard4321: "SH*********************************************** *****************T" *runs of to find water***

**ME: "Well see you guy's"**


	3. Chapter 3 : sushi and drunk mom

**Wow chapter 3 already got this far : D I don't really have much to say today though so just read :D **

**I know there a lot of mistakes in this chapter but oh well I'm only 13 don't be harsh on me **

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all right to there right full owners**

Chapter 3

"Let go Mia!" wolfram shouted

"But it's only there come on wolfy" Mia said with about on her face.

"Fine but I can walk by myself you know!" wolfram said trying to get free from Mia's grasp

Mia just looked at wolfram "wolfy don't be angry with me …. Oh I'll let you go then" Mia said with a sad face.

"Okay then I'll let you get me a 'Coplay'" wolfram said still not knowing what it was

"YAY!" Mia jumped up and ran in to a shop with a called 'cells Coplay'

Wolfram sighed and made her way into the shop.

0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o

"Hello what can I get you today?" the woman cheerfully asked

"..." wolfram said

Then as the woman was about to speak Mia came up behind her "she's with me Sophie"

"Oh well can I help you with anything?" the woman called Sophie asked

"Actually yes you could" Mia said leaning over and whispering in to her ear

"Good choice I'll get it right away" Sophie said before disappearing behind the counter.

"So I think I know what a cosplay shop is" wolfram said to Mia as she looked at all of the dresses and costumes.

Mia smiled and started to browse through the nearest rack of cloths.

"OMG I want this dress!" Mia screamed as she ran around the room with the dress.

Sophie appeared with a costume in hand and said "that's the dress Ceil wears in episode 4 of black butler!"

"It soooo pretty how much it is?" questioned Mia

"Ummmmh let me see ….well that dress is £ 53" Sophie said as she handed a dress to wolfram

"I'll take it! And wolfram could you just go try that dress on for me?" Mia said

Wolfram took the dress from Sophie's hands and walked over to the changing room on the left hand side of the shop.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"WOLFRAM….. Are you done yet?" Mia asked for what seemed the millionth time.

"NO! How many times do I have to say it" wolfram said "Ummmm could you kind of help me I can't reach the zip" she added

"Whatever as long as I get to try on my dress" Mia said slipping behind the curtain of the changing room

"OI!" wolfram streaked "that's my foot you're stepping on!" wolfram told Mia annoyed

"Well sorry this changing room is too small" Mia added as wolfram added another yelp

Sophie stood there trying her best to help out by making sure that they were okay and things like that. About 7 minutes later wolfram emerged from the changing room wearing an Alice in wonderland dress.

Wolfram hair was put back in a hair band and the blue dress came up to her knees there was also a small white apron over the top of it. All together she looked quite nice

"WOLFY! You look amazing" Mia said jumping up and down

"Thanks" wolfram replied

Suddenly Mia remembered something "OH WHERE IS MY DRESS!"Mia started running around looking for her dress.

"MIA!" wolfram shouted Mia stopped "what? "Your dress is right where you left it "wolfram said holding out a dress witch was previously hanging up on the waiting room hangers.

"Oh I knew that….." Mia said as she made her way back to the changing room.

Wolfram chuckled and handed Mia the dress "where do want to eat after?" Mia asked wolfram.

"Don't know maybe….. Sushi place or something like that" wolfram said

"Yes sushi sounds good well go there" Mia said

Wolfram sat down at the nearest chair and looked around _maybe I should get changed I don't want anyone to see me like this_ thought wolfram but I was too late there at the front of the shop window was yuuri and murta. As soon as she saw them one thought came to her mind _hide_ so she did. Wolfram hid behind the rack of cloths next to her, her eyes fixed on the two boys.

"How do I look wolfram?" Mia asked as she turned around showing off her to her friend.

"Wolfram are you even looking?" Mia said then Mia looked where wolfram eyes were looking.

Mia smiled and walked to door of the shop "Hello guys do you like my dress?"

Yuuri and ken both smiled and said something witch wolfram could not here.

Sophie came up behind wolfram and said "oh my so witch one of them is yours?"

Wolfram turned around and said something back that sounded something like "notherejustmyfriendsnouthingmore"

"Oh what a shame you and that boy (yuuri) would make such a lovely couple" Sophie added with a slight sigh in her tone.

Wolfram blushed and was about to tell her she just met them this morning when Mia came running back with the two boys

"Wolfram look its yuuri and ken let's go ask if they want to go eat with us?" Mia said pulling wolfram towards them.

"Wait we need to change and pay for our costumes" wolfram said pulling Mia back

"Wait there we will be back!" Mia shouted to yuuri and murta who were now just standing in the door ways of the shop

After Mia and wolfram got changed they made their way to check out.

"so how much is it then?" Mia asked Sophie who was scanning the barcodes on the dresses "well today it is £99.85p" wolfram mouth dropped open but on the other hand Mia just got out a wad of money and handed to Sophie.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What took you soo long we have been here for ages!" murta said tapping the glass on his watch

"So I don't care let's just get something to eat" yuuri said

"Oh I said that I would take wolfram to the sushi place" Mia said

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Finally all four of them found a sushi place and sat down at the severing part to get there food.

"Yum yum yum yum" ken said as he picked sushi

**Ring ring **

"Oh thinks that's me" wolfram said getting her cell out of her pocket "Hello wolfram speaking May I ask who this is?"

'**WOLFRAM HI IT'S ME WHERE ARE YOU!'**

"Mom is you drunk?"

"**WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT!"**

"Mom how was work?"

'**WELL IT WAS GOOD I MET A NICE FELLO AND OFFERD TO BYE ME A DRINK BUT I THINK I HAD MORE THAN ONE'**

"Mom why don't you phone Gwendal or Conrart they can help more than me"

'**WOLFY DARLING COME HOME NOW AND I MEAN NOW I DON'T KNOW HOW TO PUT THE KEY IN THE DOOR'**

"Okay mom I'll be there in a bit" wolfram hug up the phone

"Well I have to go now okay here my number if any one need it" wolfram said writing her number on a recite they got from the cosplay shop

"Oh okay bye" yuuri said adding the number into his phone

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wolfram almost home when she spotted her mom on the floor of her door step

"MOM!" wolfram ran to Cecilie

"Hey honey helps me put the key in the thingy" she said passing wolfram the key

Wolfram opens the door and pulled Cecilie in to the house

"Wolfram what are you doing is mom dead?" a man's voice asked worriedly

"Conrart put mom to bed would you I'm going to get something to eat" wolfram said shifting the now sleeping Cecilie to him

"Sure so how was school?" conrart asked as he lifted Cecilie up on his back

"Oh good thanks" wolfram replied grabbing a yogurt and a spoon

"Wolfram you should go to bed" conrart said as he got to the top of the stairs

"Okay I finished anyways" wolfram said

Wolfram through the empty yogurt in the bin

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Hi it me again so today I had a great day at school I made three new friends they are: yuuri, Mia and ken they are all really nice my teacher is called Mr Takashima I'm not so sure if I like him or not. Wow look at the time 22:07 already well good night then._

_~ Wolfram_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**ME:*at home enjoying being alone* "yay no fights against me or twihard4321 that's good"**

**Twihard4321 "Zeldahoppe9 look who I brought with me" *points at very very very very small 13 year old who could pass of as 7***

**Zeldahop9: " Akasha47 how nice of you to drop by" *hugs small girl***

**Akasha47: "what F*** do you think your f****** doing you heap of s**" *shouts in a gangster voice **

**ME: ":0 ….Your 5 right?" *scratches head***

**Akasha47: "what did ya say fam wanna go fam come at me bro!" *walking towards zeldahope9***

**Twihard4321 * laughing uncontrollably***

**ME: "well twihard4321 I brought my friend with me" *rubbing hands together Evilly***

**Twihard4321 and Aksha47: "who!?"**

***knock knock***

**ME: "he's here now "*opens door* "I believe you know HF1 don't you"**

**HF1: "so who do I kill today?" *grabbing guns***

**ME: "oh the mad on (Twihard4321) and the small one (akasha47)"**

**HF1: "okay" *run's after two iddiots***

**ME: *turns to reader* "so…..hi and all that well…." *blood and guts flying everywhere* "thanks for reading and don't worry about them they will live….maybe: D" **


	4. Chapter 4 : found out about the dance

**So hi this is like 8****th**** day this has been up and already I have about 175 views wow I'm so happy thank to everyone who read this.**

**ME: "so is no one here to say any thing?... HF1? Akasha47…..Twihard4321?"**

…**.**

**~~~~~~hosipital**

**Twihard4321: "god after last chapters fight I don't want to go back to that place**

**Akash47: "I know right"**

**Twihard4321 "I thought you only spoke slang?"**

**Akasha47 : what the F**** ya on bout fam?"**

**Twihard4321: "…."**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights to their owners**

**Chapter 4: just found out about the dance**

Yuuri was at home lying down on his bed when he heard a knock on his door "Yes who is it?" he asked as he stretched his arms

"Yuu-chan it me mama" Jennifer voice said through the door "come in mom" Yuuri told Jennifer.

The door slid open and Jennifer walked in and sat at the end of her sons bed "call me mama Yuu-chan" she said tapping Yuuri's head at each word.

"Okay mama what do you want? Yuuri asked sitting up.

"Well you've been acting strange ever since you got home "Jennifer said playing with her fingers "and I wounded if _something_ happened?" she finished

Yuuri yawned and told her "no nothing's _wrong_" then Jennifer jumped and shouted "THEN YOU GOT A CRUSH ON SOMEONE!"

Yuuri blushed "no I've only known her for a day and we are just friends"

"HA! I was right you should invite her round I bet she's cute" Jennifer said "MOM!" Yuuri shouted going bright red however Jennifer carried on "and maybe you too will wed and I will get choose the DRESS!"

"MOM!" Yuuri screamed

Jennifer stopped and looked at her son "Yuu-chan honey call me mama "she said in a stern voice

"Mom I've only met wolfram today so could you stop going on about that pleas?" Yuuri asked pleading

"Oh so her name wolfram sound like a different language I should go looks it up" Jennifer said "well I'm off to bed" she said walking out the room.

"….. _Do I like wolfram?_" Yuuri questioned himself "better get some sleep after all try out are tomorrow" Yuuri said.

Yuuri got under the covers of his bed and after a while fell asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yuuri woke up in a cold sweat "what the…?" he said as he remembers his dream, he looked over to see it was 6:30 am.

_Well I'm up now I should get ready for school_ Yuuri thought as he got out of bed

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

When he got down stairs he saw that no one was up yet the light where all off "better turn this on " Yuuri said as he clicked on a light.

_What to have for breakfast? Wait maybe…toast_ Yuuri smiled as he popped the bread into the toaster

2 minutes later Yuuri was sat at the table eating a piece of toast another 5 minutes later he was finished _should probably get changed_ Yuuri thought taking his plate to the sink and washing up

30 minutes later all ready to go but there was one problem though there was still an hour till school.

So with nothing else to do he turned on the T.V

_Buzz_

Went Yuuri cell phone "must be a text "Yuuri said opening his phone and opening his text

The text was from Murta and it said

_YO Yuuri guess wat? There is gonna be a dance at the skool next week! Who you gonna take? I might asked Mia to go with me _

Yuuri read the text and started to type back

_Wow don't know who I'm gonna take _

Yuuri stopped typing and thought _wait I know who I'm going to take._ He got rid of what already typed and started again.

_Kool wonder if wolfram wants to go with me? I'll ask her _

He pressed the send button

Yuuri could here footsteps on the stairs and that was a sign that it was time to go so Yuuri grabbed his bag and walked out the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"YO MURTA!" Yuri shouted at his friend

Murta stopped at the sound of his name being called and turned to see Yuuri running up to catch him up.

"Hi Shibuya" Murta greeted "what are you doing?" Yuuri Questioned "oh I was going to meet Mia and wolfram and walk to school want to come?" ken asked

"Sure!" Yuuri said walking with Murta "where we meeting them?" questioned Yuuri again "wilting road round the corner from here you know" Murta said"oh"yuuri said

They walked in silence until Murta asked "when you going to ask wolfram to go dance with you?" Yuuri replied "not sure maybe at the end of the day when I figured out what to say and all" "oh" said Murta

As they walked down the street some more they saw wolfram and Mia _wow wolfram curled her hair It look really nice_ they waved .

"Hi guys" Mia smiled cheerfully "nice day isn't it?" "Lovely"Murta said back

Wolfram smiled at Yuuri and his hart must stopped for that one second

"Let's get going I don't want Mr Takashima to make me stay after school and do extra work" wolfram said pulling Yuuri by his arm Yuuri blushed.

"Well if he does that we could get Mia to have a little talk with him "Murta said

They all laughed as they made their way to school.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**ME: "Yay that's a chapter 4 done….."**

…**..**

**ME: "next update will maybe be on Monday im on holiday for a weekend :D"**

**ME: "see you"**


	5. Chapter 5: The Hug

**HI IM BACK! Long-time no see how are you? I missed you guys so when my dad took my USB I was so board so I copied my fanfiction into Google translate and translated into Japanese and then translated it back and when I started to read it I was like WHAT THE ***** .yer so that what I did and I spent my birthday money so yer.**

**OMG OMG OMG PEOPLE WHO READ THIS I LOVE YOU I HAVE OVER 300 Views!**

**Twihard4321: "So what I have over 1000 views on one of my books "**

**Me: "well that's a twilight fanfiction and twilight is a lot more known than kyo Kara moah!"**

**Twihard4321: "…..so"**

**ME: "and you put your out like a year ago and mine has been out 1 and a half months and it has more chapters!"**

**Twihard4321: *blushes*"so what!"**

**ME: "when did you get out the hospital any ways?"**

**Twihard4321: "ages ago I and Akasha47 snuck out"**

**ME: "oh is akasha47 here then where is she?"**

**Twihard4321: *points down***

**ME: *looks down* "Hi there akash47 how the weather down there?"**

**Akasha47: "F*** you B****"**

**ME: "Sorry reader I'll get the duct tape" *puts duck tap on akasha47 mouth***

**Twilight4321: "enjoy!"**

***fades to black***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all right to their owners **

**Chapter 5: The Hug**

Yuuri sat in his seat looking out the window and sighed he still didn't know how to ask wolfram to the dance he had thought of some line to say but they just sounded….well cheese...

Class finished and everyone went to get lunch except from Yuuri or so he thought.

Yuuri closed his eye and put his head on the desk 'How the hell am I to say to HER!' he mentally shouted at himself "Yuuri…" A girl's voice called but he did not here it 'COME ON I'VE ONLY KNOWN HER A DAY! 'He told himself.

Yuuri opened his eyes still not lifting his head 'I know I'll go tell her right now' "YUURI" the impatient blond girl shouted.

"Wolfram…when where you here?" he asked

"About 10 minutes ago!" she said turning away from me

'Wow her hair is so nice' Yuuri thought with a goofy grin on his face "uhm…" Yuuri started "yes?" wolfram answered "You know you didn't have to wait for me" Yuuri told her.

Wolfram blushed.

"WHAT OF COURSE I HAD TO I MEAN YOU'RE A WIMP AFTER ALL AND I CARNT LET MY FRIEND BE BY HIMSELF!" She shouted at him

'Wimp uh sound familiar' he smiled 'better get to know her a bit'

"Wolfram Tell me about England" Yuuri asked wolfram looked at him "well its cold and rains and people think it's boring…."

Yuuri sighed "No not like that I mean like your friend your school and that"

"Oh" wolfram said as she took the seat next to Yuuri "Well my hobbies where painting, playing piano and riding my pony ….uhm….oh and sword fighting "she told him

"Cool" Yuuri said wolfram then asked him "what your hobbies then?"

"Well I have lots but my main one is playing baseball "Yuuri smiled 'maybe I could take her with me'

"Wow are you any good? Do you play for a team?" she asked him interested in what he had to say.

"Yes and I play for the local team" Yuuri said with hint of pride in his voice.

"Well maybe I could see you in your next match" she added looking at Yuuri shyly "Sure! And I can see you play piano!"

"Then it's a date then" wolfram added jokingly

Yuuri turned bright red and looked away.

"Yuuri are you okay you've gone red?" wolfram asked putting her hand on his forehead 'Come on Yuuri ask her!'

"Wolfram?" Yuuri looked right at her in the eyes.

She blushed a cute shade of pink "W-what?"

"Will you…." He started and gulped

"Will you what Yuuri?" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Wolfram will you-"

"Hi Guys Guess What!" Mia said

"What" wolfram asked?

"Well guess who asked me to the dance!" she continued

"Who?" Wolfram asked

"Murta" Yuuri said as he put his head down on his desk "YUURI YOUR NO FUN"Mia shouted at him

Yuuri closed his eyes and told himself that the day would be over soon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

About 3 hours later Yuuri found himself stand outside the school gates with Wolfram Murta and Mia.

"Well see ya you too, Murta promised he'd by me some sweets from the shop" Mia told them

"Okay then See you Mia!" Wolfram shouted and waved as the two walked away

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ooooooooohhhh Mia's so lucky!" Wolfram said stretching her arms Yuuri looked at her "And why is that Wolfy?"

"Well she got someone to go to the dance with her. HEY YOU CALLED ME WOLFY!" Wolfram sighed

"Don't you like me calling you wolfy?" Yuuri said smiling

"To be honest NO but if you're gonna call it me I guess I can call you wimp" she laughed

"Don't call me a wimp! Wolfy" Yuuri said

"Oh okay but you have to by me something from the shop. After all because of you I didn't have any lunch" she said smiling

"Why don't you come to my house we are having curry" Yuuri  
told her

"Sure I'll phone home then" wolfram said pulling her cell phone out

"Hello Gwendal I'm having tea round a friend's house okay?" she said

'Maybe I should text mom or something 'Yuuri pulled out his phone and started to text

**_Hi mama I'm bring a friend round for tea and just to clarify my friend is a girl so don't be alarmed and SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND_**

**_Love Yuuri_**

Yuuri send the message and looked at wolfram that was still on the phone "Sure and yes I've got my key okay then bye" she hung up and sighed

"So you can come?" Yuuri asked hopefully

"Sure" she said smiling at him

'That it I'm asking her at mine for deffo' Yuuri told himself as he led the way to his house

"So do you have any siblings?" wolfram asked looking at Yuuri

"Yes one his name is Shori and he's older than me. What about you?" he asked

"Well I have two half-brothers Conrart and Gwendal their both older than me" she said

"so dose your dad live with you?" Yuuri questioned

"no" she told him

"Things didn't work out but mom was already pregnant so that's how….. I mean my Conrart dad died at war and Grendel's dad left" she said sadly "but mom goes with any handsome man she…careless like that and most the time she ends up getting hurt partly because they use her and take advantage"

'oh I feel sorry for her' Yuuri thought to himself as he look into her sad green eyes and before Yuuri knew it she was hugging him.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri said looking at her

"Please just….hold me" she said as tears fell on to Yuuri uniform

"Don't worry I never let you go" Yuuri told her as he stroked her hair.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**ME: "Finally they might just be falling for each other" *wipes tear away***

**Twihard4321: "But they only met like the day before!" **

**ME: "IT'S called TURE LOVE!" *hits twihard4321's head***

**Akasha47: "mmmmmuhuhujfgggg" *trying get duck tap off***

**ME: "Ha! She'll be there for days before she gets that off" *looks at handy work***

**Twihard4321: "by you meaning days you mean when your next chapter comes out?"**

**ME: "yes"**

**Twihard4321: "YES last day at school tomorrow let got to the shop and get ice-cream!"**

**ME: "YAY!"**

***both walk of and shut the door***

**Akasha47: "aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhgggggggggggnnnnnnnnnnn!" **


	6. Chapter 6: Dinner party Thingy

**Hello How are you guys this chapter is more on Murta and Mia all because I want to put out what Mia's life style is like and in that I don't mean like eating your 5 a day and the other reason is I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO TO MAKE WOLFRAM AND YUURI TO FALL IN LOVE WITH EAACH OUTHER AND I DON'T KNOW HOW YUURI GONNA ASK WOLFRAM TO THE DANCE!**

**I NEED YOU HELP PM ME FOR IDEAS!**

**Any way it's thank you time:**

**20eKUraN13**

** MadamTea**

** YuuRam4eva417**

**linkandwolframlover**

** theanimegirl17**

** loveblackbulterto123456**

**You are amazing you guys are guys who make me write at 00:02am because that is the time right know where I am ha I need sleep. AND YOU GUYS IF YOU LIKE KYO KARA MOAH FANFICTION READ s/6311257/1/The-Unknown-Demon-King-and-Future-Demo n-Prince I LOVE IT AND IT IS ONE OF THE FIIRST M RATED FANFICTIONS I'VE EVER READ. And it was suggested by linkandwolframlover to me and I think it AMAZING!**

**Twihard4321: "Shut up I'm watching Yo-gi-oh!"**

**ME : "Oh sorry witch generation?"**

**Twihard4321: "1****st****"**

**ME: "That my favourite I don't like gen 2"**

**Twihard4321: "yer me too"**

**ME: *turns to reader* "hey if you know dose yuig appear in any other gen except from 1 and 2?"**

**ME: "I need to know if the other gens fight yugi like Jason did" "PM ME"**

**Twihard4321: "where aksahs47?" *looks around***

**ME: "Oh she is dead"**

**Twihard4321: "OH WELL" **

**Disclaimer: I won nothing alights to their rightful owners **

Chapter 6

"Murta do you want one?" Mia said shoving the bag of sweets in his face "no I'm good thanks" Murta said pushing the bag out his face.

Mia and Murta turned round the next corner only to find "Yuuri? Murat said allowed.

_Slap_

"Oi what was that for!?" Murta said putting a hand on his **right **cheek "So you don't ruin their romantic moment" Mia said in a hushed voice.

"But they only met yesterday?" Murta told Mia, Mia put hand on her hips "And I only started talking to you yesterday!" she said.

"Fine why don't you hang out with Elizabeth then?" Murta retorted.

"I NEVER TALKING TO THAT B**** EVER AGAIN!" Mia shouted "Mia be quiet" Murta said looking round the corner "they could of heard us".

"Oh sorry" she said now whispering.

The two looked round the corner looking at the two love birds who were hugging until sound of until Mia realised Murat's house was down the road Yuuri and wolfram was hugging in.

"Murta?" Mia said looking at him "yes" "well isn't your house down that road? "OH, yes it is bye then" Murta said taking a few steps forward.

Then Mia suddenly grabbed him by his collar and pulled him back "You cannot go that way!" Mia said "why?" Murta said dumbly "God and you're the top of the class. You cannot go because Yuuri and Wolfram are there. If they see you they will know we have been spying" Mia said stating the obvious.

"So where do I go? That the only way to my house." Murta said "well my dad is holding a dinner party thingy" Mia said "will your dad let me go?" Murta asked Mia. Mia just gave him a smile "To be honest it's sort of my party".

"Oh .But I need to tell my mom!" Murta said as Mia dragged him away "Don't worry I'll get Kerry to phone your house" Mia said like she was brushing of a speck of dust.

"WHO THE HELL IS KERRY?" Murta screamed as Mia pulled him away by his hair.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mia your father is wondering where you are. Who's this with you Mia?" Kerry asked her.

"Oh this is Murta and he needs party cloths and could you phone his house to say he at some sort of school thingy?" Mia said passing her school bag to Kerry "yes young Mistress" Kerry said hanging up the bag.

"Now young Mistress God to your room and get changed" Kerry told Mia "okay then witch dress is again? Oh doesn't matter I remember know" Mia said starting to go up the grand stair case in the middle of the hall.

"WHAT THIS IS YOUR HOUSE!" Murta shouted.

"Uhm…..It's one of my houses" Mia told him with a blush on her face.

"I thought this was like a place you rented out to use for the party!" Murta said in bewilderment.

"Yes but didn't you here the rumours that my family was million airs?" she asked him

"Well yes but I never thought it was true" Murta said "Well know you know …just don't tell anyone okay?"

"Sure thing I promise" he answered "Well see you when I get changed then" Mia said running up the stairs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Knock knock_

"Yes. Who is it?" Mia said as she zipped her dress up.

"Miss are you ready. Your friend is waiting for you down stairs" Kerry said from the other side of the door "okay then I'm almost ready any way…could you do my hair Kerry?" Mia asked as she sat down at her dresser "Uhm…..Okay then mistress" Kerry said as she pushed open the door.

"Oh my. Don't you look lovely" Kerry told her "I'm guessing that is a Cosplay outfit?" she finished.

Mia smiled "yes it is cosplay and it from my favourite anime" "Well I bet you look as pretty as the girl in the anime dose" Kerry said brushing Mia's hair "Oh Kerry It's a boy who where's it".

"Oh…" Kerry said as she put the hat on Mia's head.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"MIA FIANLY YOU'RE HERE" Murta said

"Well sorry I couldn't do my hair! "She said flicking the pony tail on the left side of her head.

"Hey that the dress you were wherein at the Cosplay shop" He pointed out "Yes it is want to know what anime it's from?" Mia asked "No not really" Murta said "black butler also known as kuroshitsuji" Mia said "I don't care" Murta said loudly.

_Slap_

"Sorry let's just go to the party"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The party Room was a Ballroom but the only thing was there was a table in the middle. The table had a lot of people sitting around it such as very smart men dressed in formal where and women dressed in dresses witch where too small for them. A few of the men and women where around their 20-30 and some in their 40-50, but most of them where 15-18 and the 15-18 year olds where boys.

"Mia why are most of your guests boy around our age? Murta asked whispering to her "Well…..this party thingy is…..well…..mostly a mixer for me" Mia said blushing bright red "so if I was to put this in old fished turns these people want to court you?".

"That a better way to put it" Mia said as they walked up to the table.

Mia walked over to the man sitting at the far end of the table and whispered in his ear "Dad I brought a friend so I don't go sain "Mia's dad just nodded and started to talk to the man next to him.

Mia walked back to Murta and took him and her to their seats.

The Dinner past quickly mostly because Mia was half asleep for most of it in Mia's mind the dinner party went something like this. 'BLA BLA BLA MIA BLA BLA BLA BLA MIA BLA BLA BLA' and Mia replied with things like "yes" "oh" "ah" and "zzzzzzzzzzzz".

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After the dinner Mia and Murta went outside and started to talk.

"How come you never told anyone that you were rich?" Murta asked as they walked around the garden "well I didn't want to get treated differently that why I go to Saint Morgifs" Mia said looking at a flower.

"Oh…. I see. But do really want to have an arraigned marriage?" Murta said plucking a leaf off o bush "No I hate the idea of that but dad want me to marry a rich man" Mia told him with a sad smile on her face.

"do you have to" Murta asked Mia "Well dad says If I get a boyfriend for more than a year then he will tell them that the courting is off ." Mia said "However that doesn't look like it will ever happen I mean I've never had a boyfriend" Mia sighed.

"But I would have had a boyfriend if it wasn't for Elizabeth!" Mia said clenching her fist "Is that why you're not talking to her?" Murta asked ripping the leaf to bits.

"Yes"

"Who was he?"

"….Shinou"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**So what do think? Comment and Follow and favourite if you want.**

**Suggestions are Good! PM me if you have any.**

**ME and Twihard4321: "BY THE WAY we are not kidding about the yu-gi-oh thing the reason I commented on my own story is my sisster reads my book and I was still logged in hahaha I look dumb**


	7. Chapter 7 : Get Ready for shopping

**Hello I finally have finished this chapter I took me about 3 hours. I know I'm a slow writer and I would just like to say WOW I 've got over 700 views and I would LIKE TO SAY THANK YOU all of you can have cookies! (hands them out) so if I get over 800 views I will give you all cupcakes :D**

**Twilight4321: Let's hope I turns out better than the soup you made at school**

**ME: Well yours didn't turn out that well *crosses arms***

**Twilight4321: NO MINE TURNED OUT AMAZING *Turns around***

**ME: You liar you told me you had 4 spoon fulls of yours and you were crying! At least I could eat mine it might not of had taste but it was edible.**

**Twihard4321: Yer the only reason I was crying was of the amazing taste **

**ME: OH You were crying because of the taste not because you added a hole tub of curry powder **

**Twihard4321: You would have been crying if you tasted it I mean it was soooooo hot!**

**ME: whatever I'll be in my room if anyone needs me**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I'm home" Wolfram said closing the door behind her. No answer. She sighed 'well done wolfram you just made all chances of going out with Yuuri gone' wolfram hit her face with hand "stupid stupid!" she told herself.

Wolfram went up to her room and dropped to her knees. She stayed like that for 5 minutes until there was a knock on her door.

"Yes?" wolfram said getting up from the floor.

"Wolfram. It's me" Conrart said through the door. Wolfram walked to the door and opened it "What do you want?" She huffed "well I was going to ask If you had a good time round your friends" He told as he scratched his head.

"How did you-" wolfram started "Gwendal always put's the phone on loud speaker" Conrart interrupted her "oh".

"So how did it go?" Conrart asked Wolfram just shut door and locked it "I'm guessing not well" he said.

"JUST GO AWAY!" wolfram shouted.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Wolfram Walked over to her bed and grabbed the diary witch was under her pillow. She made her way over to her desk and started to write in her diary.

_Dear Diary _

_Hi I think I have just done the most stupid thing in the history of stupidness. It all started when I was at Yuuri house me and Yuuri where in his room he was showing me his baseball medals First of all I might say he has a lode! Any way so I picked one up and then Yuuri's brother shori walk's in and he's like._

"_Yuuri your too young to have a girlfriend" and then Yuuri like "SHE NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" And then they start shouting at each other and then I go to say something and then he starts shouting at me and then I shouted back and I walked out of the room and went home._

_But Yuuri like not don't go it's not your fault and me being really annoyed I shouted at him and let me tell you I kind of cursed at him and told him I hated him. _

_SO WELL DONE WOLFRAM YOU ARE NOW THE BIGGEST BITCH OF THE YEAR! _

_And know Yuuri probably won't want to be friends with me._

_Well the good part of the day IT'S THE WEEKEND TOMMOROW and I'm going shopping with my mom to get a dress for the dance._

_Looks like I'm going to go by myself__. Well I have nothing else to say so I get back when I have something better to write about._

_Wolfram._

"Gosh I feel so much better now I've got that of my chest" Wolfram sighed "maybe I should ask Mia if she wants to come with me?" wolfram looked at her phone and flipped it open.

She looked at the clock "its 10 so ill text her I don't want to wake her up if she's sleeping".

**Hi Mia it's me wolfram I was wondering if you want to go dress shopping with me and my mom tomorrow?**

Wolfram finished Texting and hit the send button "…..uh" .

Wolfram looked around her room for something to keep her attention on when finally her eyes landed on a framed photo.

She grabbed it and smiled it was a photo of her and her friends back in England 'they gave me this the day we left'.

Buzz went Wolfram phone "must be her" she said putting the photo down to grab her phone.

**Hi Wolfram I WOULD LOVE TO GO SHOPPING WITH YOU where should I meet U**

Wolfram Read the text and replied.

**Just meet me at my house round about 9**

She sent the message

Mia simply replied

**K C U soon :D**

Wolfram smiled and tuned off her phone.

"Better tell mom" Wolfram thought allowed she got off her bed and walked out her room

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Next Day

"Wolfram Your friend is here!" Cecilie Yelled From down stairs Wolfram tuned in her bed and muttered something that sounded like "The bear did it"

"Uhm Mia I'm sorry I'll go get her up she did say she was getting up" Cecilie said "I'll Get her up you can go relax I have a good way of waking her up and way. Which one is her room?" Mia asked "The on the left" Cecilie told her "okay thank you" Mia said as she walked in to the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Wolfram if you don't wake up I'll Phone Yuuri and tell him how much you love him" she said getting her phone out "Yer you do that I'm pretty sure he hates me know so you go do that"

"WHAT!?" Mia shouted in confusion "what happened?" she asked Wolfram** "**Mia I don't want to talk about it let's have a boy free day okay?" Wolfram said stretching.

"Sure whatever I'm sure you'll be friends aging soon" Mia said "Oh Mia could you get so I can change" Wolfram asked "sure I'll be down stairs".

Wolfram got out of her bed and looked at the cloths in her draw "I'll put this on" Wolfram said pulling out a short dark blue dress covered in little carton ice creams.

"What to do with my hair….Nahh ill just brush it" Wolfram said "now where is that brush?" she looked around for the brush but after 5 minutes of not finding it she went down stairs.

"Hey mom do you know where a brush is?" she asked "uhm there might be one on the coffee table" Cecilie answered "thanks".

Wolfram walked into the living room to find Mia sitting down on one of the arm chairs "Hi" she said "Hi Mia have you seen a brush in here?" Wolfram asked "Yes there is one on that seat over there" Mia said pointing at the chair on the far side of the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**ME : " I think I'm meant to be doing something…can't remember" *Standing alone in room***

**Sister: "Uhmmm…. Are you still angry with me?" *walks up holding box of chocolates***

**ME: "YES! You made me look dumb you made me look like I commented on my own fanfiction ." *smacks chocolates of hand***

**Sister: "O.O you know those are for you" *pick up chocolates***

**ME: *blushes* "sorry… what kind of chocolates are they?"**

**Sister: "Dark chocolate" *Gives chocolates***

**ME: " YUCK! I hate dark chocolate" *chucks chocolates at sister***

**Twihard4321: *points at Zeldahope9* "You're a Dark-chocolates-killer-thingy"**

**ME: "WHAT THE FRIG?!" **

**Sister: "Who the F**k is that?"**

**ME: "Oh she just the person who speaks with me at the start of the fanfiction"**

**Sister: *extends hand to Twihard4321* "Nice to meet you. I'm zeldahope9s sister"**

**Twihard4321: *Grabs hand* "nice to meet you "**

**Sister: "want to be friend's?" *smiling***

**Twihard4321: "no lets be best friends"**

**ME: "Hello I'm here as well you know and NO YOU CARN'T BE BEST FRIENDS Twihard4321 is my best friend" *Put hands on hips***

**Sister: "let's go shopping!" *Ignoring Zeldahope9***

**Twihard4321:"Sure thing BFF" *Ignoring zeldahope9 two* **

***TWihard4321 and sister leave room***

**ME: " you two can go F**K of I don't need friends to have fun!" *waits for to them to come back ***

***Zeldahope9 crying in corner across from EMO corner***


	8. Chapter 8: Mia and the warter

**You guys are now my best friends I have 902 VIEWS and I think I might have to update some more I'm thinking of ending the story as soon as Yuuri and wolfram go to the dance so there might be 4 more chapters **** and by the way you guys sorry for the late updates but let me tell you something before I had to wait 9 months for a chapter. And I did say if I got over 800 views I give you cupcakes BUT YOU GUYS MADE TO 900! SO HERE YOU CAN HAVE THIS (HOLDS OUT TYPE OF FOOD READER LOVES) SO THERE YOU GO GUYs YOU CAN NOW HAVE YOURSELF insert name of food here**_._

**Thank you everyone ;D**

**Mai-chan: Hi! I'm so glad you like it and I hope this chapter will be okay :D WHEN I READ YOUR COMMENT It MADE ME UPDATE! (All of you should thank her I think you would of have had to wait for a month)**

**YuuRam4eva4117: Here's new chapter! Don't worry about not reviewing often at least I get the views :D **

**Twihard4321: I DON'T KNOW WHY IM AWNSERING YOUR REVIEW I MEAN I TALK TO YOU EVERY DAY! AND I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS 'CHILLI' POWDER OR GOAT POO! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Mia so all rights to their rightful owners**

Enjoy

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Thank you Miss Bielefeld" Mia said to Cecilie "Mia my mom does not have the same second name as me" Wolfram pointed out, Mia blushed and started "oh…..uh …..So what do I call you?" Mia asked Cecilie "oh Hun you can call me Cecilie" She smiled "Uh mom me and Mia will get going now" Wolfram said pulling the arm of Mia's jacket.

"Okay girl's ill meeting you at food court at 3 then!" Cecilie shouted as Mia and Wolfram walked in to the mall.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So what shop first Wolfy?" Mia asked "Mia Do you think after 3 weeks of living here I would know where all the shops are?" Wolfram stated Mia looked at her and said "Good point".

Wolfram and Mia walked about aimlessly until they reached a fancy looking dress shop.

"OH so pretty I want to go in the let's go!" Mia said pulling Wolfram in side.

"Wow so many dresses to choose from in I wonder just how I'm going to choose one." Wolfram said to Mia however Mia had already gone and was now picking up every other dress "If she's like this every time we go shopping Ill remind myself to bring a collar".

"Hey Wolfly look at this dress I would go perfect on you" Mia said Holding out a light blue frilly dress "Thanks I'll go try it on"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mia stood outside the changing room deep in thought 'Maybe I'll just where one of the dresses I've got at home I mean there is that one I haven't worn yet…..yes ill just where that!' Mia sighed as she waited for Wolfram to get ready 'I'll give her 5more minutes'.

Mia waited for Wolfram for about 5 minutes and decided she was going to see how she was getting on but as she was about to call out she heard a familiar bitchy voice.

"Shinou Not in here you'll get us kicked out!" Mia turned around to see the owner of the voice _'ELIZABETH' _Mia clenched her hands and let out a loud sigh.

"Mia what's wrong?" Wolfram asked from inside the changing room "Nothing could I just ask a favour could you stay in their a bit longer" Mia more demanded than asked "Sure ...okay" Wolfram said.

Mia grabbed the bottle of water of water from her bag and walked over to were Elizabeth and Shiniou where in the middle of a make out session.

As soon as Mia was near Elizabeth and Shinou she opened the bottle 'I'm going to get banned from this shop for sure but I could always bribe the shop keeper' Shinou and Elizabeth still hadn't noticed Mia walking up to them.

"HEY BITCH!" Mia shouted at Elizabeth "w-what?" Elizabeth said looking up from Shinou was holing here "YES YOU WHO THE FUCK WOULD I BE TALKING TO YOU SLUT?!" Mia shouted once again. Shiniou Was about to have ago at Mia but as soon as he was going to say something She had tipped the bottle of water over them.

"WTF NOT KOOL WOLFRAM NOT KOOL!" Elizabeth screamed at her. Mia just smirked and was about to walk away but then she walked into "Kerry?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wolfram was still waiting inside the changing room shed got changed out of the dress long ago it fit so she was going to get it she sighed ' I hope those scream had nothing to do with Mia' Wolfram messed with the buttons on her jacket how long had it been since Mia had left her? She checked her watch "Only 2 minutes!" Wolfram moaned to her it seemed like 17 minutes.

Another Scream "I'm to go see what's happening out there" Wolfram open the door and her mouth dropped open at the far side of the shop there was Mia and she was tipping her bottle of water on … 'Who are they?' Wolfram thought as she watched the whole thing play out. Finally the shouting stopped and the people who had the water tipped on them walked out.

"Mia!" Wolfram shouted as she ran over to her "hi wolfram …you saw that didn't you" she said turning a shade of red "Miss I must ask you to get out and never come back!" a voice behind of wolfram said "W-w-what m-me?!" She said pointing at herself "No I'm talking about your friend over there" The man said nodding at Mia.

Mia sighed and spoke "Kerry sort this out for me"

Wolfram looked at the woman not standing to far from Mia as she walked over to the shop owner and told him she needed to talk to him.

"I think you should go pay for your dress" Mia said in a blank voice

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

**Twihard4321: What type of ending is that!**

**ME: I don't know I just wanted Elizabeth to make some sort of appearance **

**Twihard4321: Oh **

**ME: Hey I bet I can hurt you without hitting you**

**Twihard4321: *rolls eyes* Okay then**

**ME: AKASHA47 DIN DIN'S!**

**Twihard4321: I thought she was dead!**

**ME: Well she was so I got HF1 to make her into a Zombie**

***Akasha47 walks through door***

**Twihard4321: OH SH*T**

**Akasha47: Brains! Come at me Fam Brains**

***Twihard4321 running away***

**ME :Bye bye guys Till next chapter**


	9. Chapter 9: Yuuri DID IT :D

_**Hello Guys and Gals Guess who's back, back again? It ME Okay this time I have a good excuses for not updating soon my internet security ran out and it took for ever to get a new one so here is the new chapter Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the cookies **_

Chapter 9: YUURI FIANLY DID IT

While Wolfram and Mia were shopping Yuuri was banging his head on the walls literally. "STUPID!" Bang "STUPID!" Bang "SUPID!" Yuuri repeated as he banged his head on the wall for what seemed about 100th time "Yuuri shut up I'm …having…..some…._me_ time" Shori called through the wall "YUCK! I did not need to know that!".

"Yuu-chan stop shouting" Jennifer shouted up the stairs Yuuri blushed "Sorry mo-mama!" Yuuri shouted back_ 'Maybe I should say sorry after all it was Shoris fault' _Yuuri walked down stairs until Shori stopped….having _'me time'_

"SHORI GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Yuuri shouted after what seemed 40 minutes of just sitting down on the sofa.

"All right don't get your panties in a twist" Shori replied as he ran down stairs into the living room "so what is it you want to talk to me about so bad?" Shori said pushing his glasses up his nose Yuuri just looked at him and at that moment an idea popped into his head

_**SLAP**_

Shori froze in place not being able to move he had just been slapped by his brother his little sweat brother "THAT WAS FOR LOSING ME A POSSIBLE GIRLFRIEND!" Yuuri shouted "Y-y-Yuuri?" Shori asked holding his right cheek Yuuri looked at Shori and his actions sunk in "GOD SHORI IM SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO….." (A/N could have been the Maou that slapped him not Yuuri?)

As Yuuri said sorry over and over again and Shori just stood there looking like _who the hell are you and were is Yuuri_. Until Jenifer came in and asked "Yuu-chan Shori…Who wants Cookies?" Yuuri looked up at his mom answered "No thanks mama" and after that he walked out the room calling "MOM IM GOING OUT SEE YA!"

Miko sighed as the door slammed behind him "Gosh how they grow up so fast".

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yuuri had been walking round the streets for an hour now not knowing where he was going until he got to a small candy shop it was called 'Zelda's candy shop' "well I suppose I could get a sugar rush or something" He mumbled to himself before making his way into the shop .

_**Ding a ling **_

Went the shop bell as he walked in side.

The shop was a very cute Candy shop like the ones you would get in Victorian England but the candy was up to date.

'What to buy…..What the suggests thing here?' he thought to himself looking at the candy "Hello can I help you with anything?" A Female voice asked behind him 'Yes go away' Yuuri thought "No I'm good but thank you" Yuuri said before thinking he had no idea what to get "Uhm yes could you help me I want some candy which Is really sugary" he asked rubbing the back of his head.

"So is this you shop?" Yuuri said trying to make some conversation "Yes I'm Zelda but everyone just calls me Zeldahope" The brunet in front of him said 'Why make your name longer then it was?' he sighed "How about this one?" She said grabbing a small box from the shelf.

_**Ding a ling**_

"ZELDA! I AND A AKASHA ARE HERE!" A new voice shouted "god Twihard I could hear you all the way from York".

Yuuri just took the box of candy from Zeldahope and watched what was going on all he could get from it was that the other two were her friends and that Akasha girl sounded like a gangster.

"So can I pay for this now?" Yuuri asked Zeldahope, Zelda told her friends to go upstairs to wait for her "That will be £1.00" Yuuri fished out the change from his pocket and gave it to Zelda Yuuri turned to walk out the shop when out of the window he saw Wolfram waling with Mia.

0o0o0o0o0

"And that why I tipped water over her head!" Mia finished she had been on about back at the mall wolfram laughed "So you used to like that Shinou guy? But I thought you all ways liked ken?"

"Nah I only started like him when I started to hang out with you" Mia said as they walked past a candy shop.

"Hey lets go in there I want candy" Wolfram says tugging Mia a long Mia sighed "It closed by now I should know I go their all the time" Wolfram looked at Mia and asked "You have anything to eat?" Mia pulled a packet of chewing gum out her pockets "here have one" wolfram popped one into her mouth.

Wolfram chewed for a bit and after they had passed the shop Yuuri walked out the door 'GO SAY SORRY' one part of her was saying while the other was saying 'HA! HE DOSNOT LIKE YOU ANYMORE JUST WALK AWAY' but of Couse Mia had already gone over to your screaming her head off asking him to walk with them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

All three of them just walked in silence with the exception of Mia who started humming to herself they walked like that for 30 minutes until Mia said "well I'll walk by myself now SEE YA ENJOY THE REST OF YOUR WEEKED!" Wolfram looked at Mia like _Don't leave me_ but Mia just gave her a look like _well you never told me you too fell out so go work it out!_ This made wolfram look annoyed.

Wolfram waited until she couldn't see Mia at any more to start walking.

"Wolfram wait….." Yuuri called out wolfram stopped and turned around '_no turning back wolfram'_ "YUURI I'M SORRY!" she shouted out "Wolfram I should be the one saying sorry it all my brothers fault so I should be saying sorry" wolfram looked at your and smiled "so you're not angry with me?".

"No it was Shori who started it if anything I'm angry with him" Yuuri said smiling "well I still feel bad" Wolfram said "Well if you feel that bad you could always go to the dance with me" Yuuri said cheeks growing red "yes!" Wolfram said hugging him.

"I'll see you tomorrow then pick me up at 6oc" wolfram said running off down the street to her house.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_**ME: YAY WEEKEND!**_

_**TWIHARD4321: YAY COOKIES!**_

_**ME: WERE DID YOU GET THEM?**_

_**TWIHARD4321: the disclaimer *moves back with cookies***_

_**ME: THEIR MINE! *Runs after twihard4321***_

_**TWIHARD4321: *runs away while eating cookies***_

_**AKASHA47: IM ALIVE ! SOME HOW TURNDED BACK HUMAN FROM ZOMBIE!**_

_**HF1: bye see you next chapter whenever that is**_

_**ME:*hits HF1 over the head with bat* BYE….now give me my cookies back twihard4321 **_

* * *

_**dont worry MadamTea Ill add it in next chapter ;D**_


End file.
